As Fate Has It
by RolentXtheAlmighty
Summary: Chapter 6 is up. Helen and Livewire don't find what they expect in Canada.
1. As Fate Has It Prologue 1

Dr. Sabrina Sands looked over the graphs on the computer in front of her. The numbers finally seemed to stabilze allowing her finally a moments rest. She didn't exactly know what was planned for the mystery man that was brought to her. HIs body was covered in burns and parts of his body were just sliced away. Dr. Sands didn't bother to ask what had happened to this poor soul and truth be told, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

Dr. Sands lifted up a mirror off of a table nearby, brushed her long brown hair out of her face and looked into her bloodshot eyes. It had been days since she had been able to sleep and it was showing. Soon....soon she'd be able to rest...as soon as she was sure the mystery man's body would accept the cybernetic parts she had to graft to his body to ensure he'd survive. As soon as she set the mirror back, she heard the lab doors open. She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"I assume you've come to see the finished product?"

"You've assumed correctly Dr. Sands. How's he coming along."

The suited gentleman walked up to the mystery man and looked down at the work. Dr. Sands stretched her arms and let out a nice long yawn before responding.

"He's all done. It took quite a bit of work, but his body is accepting his new limbs just fine. As soon as I finish running a few more tests, he's all yours."

The man looked down at his watch and turned to Dr. Sands. He just smiled and held out his hand.

"Allow me to shake your hand Dr. Sands. You truly are the finest surgeon and cybernetic expert the government has to offer. I thank you for your assistance. Without your help, this man would have died and we'd be behind schedule."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. To tell the truth, you've never introduced yourself.... Mr...."

"Well, as far as the government is concerned....I don't exist. I'd rather keep it that way."

"Well....ok. About my payment..."

"Payment..." The man just smiled and tightened his grip on Dr. Sands hand. "Here's your payment...just as promised."

Dr. Sands didn't see it coming until it was too late. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her abdomen...a knife cutting deep into her gut. She felt a warmness coming over her...she knew it was blood rushing out of the wound.

"Why......."

"Well now Dr. Sands, I sure couldn't have you off telling everyone about what you've seen here."

He pulled Dr. Sands close and began whispering into her ear.

"Top secret government business you know. I figured that you'd worked for the suits long enough to realize that this kind of thing happens all the time. To think it could never happen to you? You sure are pretty ignorant for a doctor. It's just too bad you won't be around to see what you're about to help me unleash on this world. You have no idea of the magnitude of what's about to happen. Not you, not my colleagues....none of you ever saw it coming. On that note Dr. Sands. I bid you goodbye."

The man dropped Dr. Sands body to the floor as a group of men in full body armor entered the room. The man looked over at the body on the table and then looked at the armored men.

"Get our friend here into the transport. Project Blue Fire is about ready to begin gentlemen."

The men picked up the unconscious body of the mystery man and carried him out of the room. Dr. Sands was barely clinging to consciousness as the man that did this to her leaned down next to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Dr. Sands, you'll be resting soon enough. I just wanted to thank you once again....a present."

The monster pulled out a small device and set it right on top of Dr. Sands chest.

"Goodbye Dr. Sands."

Dr. Sands eyes could barely focus, but she was able to make out what the device was....a bomb. She tried to move, but she couldn't fight it any longer. The coldness was consuming her. Finally, she could rest.


	2. Family Issues

Robert Parr looked upon the pictures hanging on his study wall. They were reminders of his past, of the great things he accomplished. Before he was Bob Parr, loving father and husband, he was Mr. Incredible, hero to millions. It had been three years since the Syndrome incident that led to the Supers being unbanned. Mr. Incredible was able to come out of hiding and once again save lives from the scum of the city. With his family by his side, Bob Parr had everything he wanted...or so he thought.

Bob opened a locked drawer on his desk and pulled out a large yellow envelope. He opened the metal tab on the top and slid out a bunch of pictures, drawings and letters. He held up one of the pictures...a picture of a young Mr. Incredible and a young boy...a boy who was his biggest fan....Buddy Pine. Bob couldn't help to think...what if he would have just let Buddy help him? What if he just let him be Incrediboy? Mr. Incredible made a decision long ago and who paid for it? Gazerbeam and all the other Supers...they paid with their lives. If Mr. Incredible would have just...if he would have just...

He was lucky...if he and Lucius hadn't been moonlighting, Mirage would have never discovered him. He would have never have been invited out to Nomanisan and Lucius could have been dead. If there was any saving grace in this whole debacle, it was that those most important to him...Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack and Lucius were all still alive. But still, what about all of those who never met Buddy, who had never done a single thing to him... It always came back down to that. It haunted him, consumed him.

Bob looked down at the mess of pictures on his desk...a picture of him and Gazerbeam...the picture of him and Buddy...a newspaper clipping about the Supers being banned...a picture of Helen and him on their wedding day surrounded by their Super friends. They were always here for him, but he brought them death. No....not him...Syndrome brought it to them...but he was still at fault. If he had only.....

"What if...?"

Before he could finish his thought, a knock came at the study door and Bob rushed to hide everything back in the envelope.

"What is it?", Bob asked as he rushed to hide the envelope in his desk.

"Bob, it's time for dinner. C'mon, your steak is getting cold."

It was his loving wife Helen. No matter how bad things got, one little smile from her and everything was alright in his world. Bob stood up from his chair, but raised the envelope out of the desk one more time. He slid the wedding picture and the picture of him and Buddy out of the envelope and lowered his head.

"I'm.....sorry..."

Bob slid them back into the drawer and locked it. Steak sure sounded pretty good right about now...

* * *

Violet Parr couldn't help but stare at the rain pouring down outside. It was times like these that she used to crawl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep...times when she used to despise her damned powers and just wanted to be normal. That was before she learned to embrace the gift that was her birthright. That was before she helped bring down the psychotic villian Syndrome and his Omnidrome machine. 

If it wasn't for her powers, her family may have never escaped from Nomanisan Island. If it wasn't for her powers, her brother would have died...both on the island and in the battle with the Omnidroid. If it wasn't for her powers, who knows how many innocents could have been injured in the years after. Back then, Violet just wanted to be a normal girl. Luckily for everyone, fate had other plans. Invisigirl was the newest superhero sensation. She learned that maybe being normal wasn't what she really wanted. She had everything she had ever wanted and more; a loving family, overwhelming fame and an adoring boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing...or so she thought.

"Violet....I love you, but I don't think this is going to work out. I don't know how to explain it. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry." She can't get those words to stop running through her head over and over and over again. Those were the last words that Tony said to her before walking away...walking right out of her life. What had she done wrong? Was she too controlling? Was she not there enough for him? What caused him to rip her heart out and crush it right there? Why couldn't she be happy? Thanks to the heroics of her family, thousands of people have had happy endings. What about her?

The tears started to stream down Violet's cheeks. She didn't want to cry, but she had been holding it in all day. She still hadn't told her parents about the breakup. She should have at least told her mother. She would have understood, would have consoled her. Her mother always knew what to say to make everything alright in her world, so why didn't she say anything? Why did she hide it?

Lightning started to illuminate the sky as Violet curled up in a ball on her bed and just let it all come pouring down. The tears were starting to soak her pajamas, but she couldn't stop. Tony was her first kiss, her first love...and now he's gone. A knot began to form in her stomach and Vi felt like she might just throw up. This heartbreak was so overwhelming, it was killing her. She just desired for the suffering to stop.

"Please God...make it stop."

A knock came on her door and Violet quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to put on a smile.

"Yes?"

"Violet, it's time for dinner. Hurry up before it gets cold."

It was her mother. She wanted to say something, anything to get her to make the pain go away...but she couldn't.

"Be right there mom."

Violet turned to a picture of Tony and her and lay it down on her dresser. She wasn't hungry, but she would have to eat just to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Still, why didn't she say anything?

* * *

Helen Parr watched as the rest of the Parr clan slowly entered the dining room. She was concerned with Bob and Violet. She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with them, but she was sure she could get it out of them at dinner. Bob sat at the table and went straight to his newspaper while Violet just stared at the wall. The front door closed as good old Dash came home just when he usually does...an hour late.

Dash sniffed the air and quickly ran to the dinner table.

"Mmmmmmm....steak. The Dash loves him some steak."

Well, at least one of them was still normal...as normal as the Parrs could be. Helen finished scooping the mashed potatoes onto everyones plates and then took them to the table. She sat to feed, who, even at three and a half now, was still a handful. It was now or never.

"So, Vi, how was your day?"

Violet just stared at her steak and didn't even look up.

"You know, same old, same old. Nothing new to talk about."

Helen knew better than that. She could read her daughter like an open book.

"Are you sure? You father and I were concerned that something was wrong....weren't we Bob?"

Bob continued to read his paper and didn't respond.

"Weren't we Bob?"

Still no response. Helen stretched across the table and snatched the paper from her husband, much to Jack-Jack's delight.

"WEREN'T WE BOB?"

"Yeah, what your mother something."

Helen just leaned back in her chair and glared at Bob.

"Speaking of which, you seem distracted Bob....everything ok?"

Bob just laughed. "Of course everything's fine. Just thinking of something I saw on the news earlier."

Dash stopped stuffing his face for one second to of course, break news the way that only Dashiell Parr can.

"Vi, why'd you have to break up with Tony? NOW who am I supposed to torture and harass?"

Violet could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. How could he say that, especially right now? How'd he find out?

"DASH!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU???"

Violet darted from the table and went straight to her room and locked it behind her. Dash just turned to his mother and put a half-hearted smile on.

"Oops."

"Good going master of the tongue. Now I have to go clean this mess up."

Helen got up from the table and headed towards Violet's room. To tell the truth, she was glad Dash said something. One nut cracked and one more to go. As Helen left, the phone rang. Bob picked it up and heard a familiar voice at the end.

"Hey Rick, what's going on? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Bob, we need you here now....all of you. Something major is going down."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you on the phone. It's top secret, but something bad is happening. I've sent a transport to take you and your family to the airport. I'll meet you there and brief you on the plane."

"What about Jack-Jack, I can't just leave him here?"

"It's all taken care of Bob. I've already called someone who'll watch him. They're on their way. I'll see you when you get here Bob."

The phone cut off before he could say another word. Bob hung it up and turned to find Dash who was already in full Dash gear and was dancing around.

"We've got a mission....we've got a mission....lalalalalalala....we've got a mission."

"Well, I guess I better go tell your mom and sister"


	3. Your Partners

The Incredibles kept heading down the long corridor ahead of them while Rick filled them in on what had happened so far. Bob and Helen listened closely while Dash kept dancing around bragging about how fast he was going to take the bad guys down. Violet just walked along next to them oblivious to everything that was being said.

"So let me get this straight Rick....Syndrome's body just dissappeared?"

Bob didn't know what to think. A supervillian's body....under goverment supervision.....just vanishes? How does a body....just vanish? Who would have the capability?

"We've got a pretty good idea of who's behind it. Did you remember hearing about our secret cybernetics lab exploding a few years back?"

Bob remembered hearing about it through Edna. That kind of thing never makes it in the news...top secret, hush hush business.

"Yeah, I remember hearing a little about it. What's this have to do with Syndrome's body missing?"

"You'll find out soon enough. First, I'd like to introduce you to your partners."

Bob looked surprised.

"Partners? I thought you had a job for the Incredibles to take care of Rick."

Rick looked over at Mr. Incredible and just smiled.

"Oh, I do. THe only problem is...from what we've been able to find out, this guy is operating in a lot of different locations. We want you all to split up and take them down all at once."

The Incredibles and Rick stopped at a door that was protected by high security measures. Rick slid a card into a slot and put his hand on a palm reader. The door slid open in front of them. They all walked in but not before a man in a blue super outfit walked up to Mr. Incredible to shake his hand.

"Mr. Incredible....it's an honor. I'm your biggest fan! I can't wait to work with, to learn from the great Mr. Incredible!!!!"

Bob felt a little awkward...especially after hearing "I'm your biggest fan!" Hadn't he been here before? If Bob was surprised by anything, it was this young man's strong grip. He even looked about the same age that he had when he started Super work...

"And you are.....?"

Rick interrupted. "Mr. Incredible, let me introduce you to Paragon. He's been a big fan of yours for quite a while. He even modeled his supersuit after your old one. He'll be your partner for this mission."

Mr. Incredible let Paragon's hand go. "Great" he thought. That's all I need...a fanboy following me around.

"Eh...ok. I'll bite. What's your power?"

Bob looked around wondering where Paragon went.

"Rick...where'd he...."

Mr. Incredible turned around again to come face to face with himself.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Shapeshifter. Very nice."

Paragon turned back into his normal form and just laughed.

"Thanks. I try."

A voice came from across the room almost immediately after Paragon finished his sentence.

"Modesty isn't your strongest trait Paragon."

A man, about the same age as Paragon stood up and approached the Incredibles. He was dressed from head to toe in black...not even superhero attire. He looked each of them up and down and just sighed.

"Incredibles, I'd like you to meet Empath."

"So Rick, which one of them is my partner."

"Well Empath, you'll be teaming up with Invisigirl here."

Invisigirl said nothing. She just looked towards the wall, just as she had since she had entered the room. Empath walked up to her and ran his hand up and down a few inches from her face.

"Earth to in Invisigirl," Empath said with a chuckle. "Rick, let me get this straight....you want me....Empath...to team up with a heartbroken little girl who can't even get her head straight? Are you trying to get us both killed???"

Violet took exception to what he said. She turned and grabbed him by the collar.

"Heartbroken.....little....girl??? Look here....I've just have had about enough of your big mouth...."

Empath just laughed and pulled away from Invisigirl's grip.

"On second thought Rick....brilliant idea. Teaming up a Super who's power is that he gets his energy by feeding off other's emotions with a girl who's full of emotion. Brilliant!!!! That's why you're the man in charge!"

Empath walked away and sat right back down on the couch he was on when the rest entered. Invisigirl was still visibly angry with him. A female super stood against the wall but said nothing. She wore a form fitting red and yellow Super outfit. Rick looked over to her.

"Mrs. Incredible.....I'd like you to meet your partner....LiveWire. She has electric powers, but you'll have to forgive her for not saying too much. She's a little...."

"....shy" she replied. LiveWire didn't say anything else, she just waved to Mrs. Incredible.

Mrs. Incredible walked up to her and shook the girl's hand.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you LiveWire."

She finally looked up at Mrs. Incredible before responding with a slight smile. "Same here."

Dash hopped around the room wondering where his partner was. Rick looked around wondering the same thing.

"Has anybody seen the Swift."

All of a sudden, the Swift appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Rick, I've been running laps around the room the whole time. Trying to keep in shape you know."

Dash looked up at the Swift with awe. He'd get to be teaming with the fastest man alive.

"Sweet!!!!!"

Rick looked over the crew in front of him. He knew he'd better get the details out of the way and get this mission started. There was no time to waste.

"Now if you'd all have a seat, I'll get this briefing over with and we'll get you all on your way."

Everyone sat down as the room went dark. A monitor suddenly came to life as a man's picture appeared. He was older, probably in his early forties. He was in a business suit and had a look about him that was just a bit creepy.

"This, is Jonathan Michaels....well, that is one of his many monikers. I could list them all, but we don't have that much time. No one's sure what his name really is. He was a member of the CIA unit in charge of looking over Syndrome's body."

Bob finally had his question answered.

"Ah, so he's the one who had the power to move the body."

"Exactly. We're not exactly sure what his plans were, but I'm sure it involved the explosion at the cybernetics plant. Some witnesses who worked at the building remember seeing a body there that resembled Syndromes. A doctor by the name of Sabrina Sands was working on the body....or at least, that's what we've been able to get together. All we've been able to find out about his plan is that it's called Operation: Blue Fire."

Bob wondered what plans this man had for the body.

"Do you know what he's up to?"

"No, but that's what you all are going to find out. Mr. Incredible....Paragon....you both are going to Nomanisan Island. Mr. Incredible, you've had some experience there. Activity has started to increase. You two are going to find out what's going on...it may have something to do with the missing body."

"Yes sir! My pleasure!" responded Paragon.

"Mrs. Incredible....LiveWire...you two are going to check out an operation that has started out of Canada. Some of their members have been spotted with markings similar to the men who were at the explosion at the cybernetics plant."

"Right!" replied Mrs. Incredible.

"Invisigirl....Empath....you both will be checking out an area in Mexico. Supposedly some unsavory characters have been working in an area that's a bit familiar to you Empath. I'd hate to send you down there, but you've had experience."

Empath just sighed before replying. "Oh joy."

"Dash....Swift....I've got a special job for you two. I've got information that a disgruntled member of the mystery man's crew would like to talk and turn over some information. I want you two to talk to him and get that news back here."

"Right on!" responded Swift.

Dash on the other hand looked bummed out. "Awww, they get the fun jobs.

The lights came back on as everyone stood up.

"Everyone, I can't tell you how important each of your missions are. Watch other's backs, stay safe. These gentlemen here will take you to your transports."

Everyone stood and followed the men out. Rick turned and looked at the man on the monitor. He just stared at his eyes and wondered....

"What exactly are you up to?"


	4. Payback

The plane had been in the air for almost two hours already. Violet began to wonder how close they were to their destination and how the rest of the family was doing. She wasn't so much upset anymore about Tony...she had other matters to tend to for now. Tony was Violet's problem....now Invisigirl had her own issues to tend to. She wasn't sure what she and Empath would be up against when they reached Mexico. All she knew was that they were going into some mountainous terrain to find out what some creeps were up to. Easy right?

"Stupid....little....cube...."

Violet looked across the plane at Empath fumbling to put together a Rubik's Cube. Simple minds...simple pleasures.

"You need a hand with that?" asked Vi.

"Me? Help? No way. I'm handling this just fine. I'm just..."

"Right," Vi said with a laugh. "I hope you're not as inept on the field as you are with with that thing."

Empath looked up from the cube long enough to give Invisigirl a dirty look before he went back to trying to finish the puzzle.

"Well, I'm glad to see at least you've stopped letting your love life get to you. You let it bother you on the field and you're only putting us both at risk. What happened...guy dump ya?"

Violet reached over and snatched the Rubik's Cube out of Empath's hands.

"I think that's none of your business now is it?" Violet replied with an angry tone.

Empath just shrugged his shoulders and sat back."Just wondering. Sheesh. Women."

"You know for a guy who doesn't seem to care about much, you sure seem to be interested in my love life. Why is that?"

"Girl....love sucks. Plain and simple.That's just the way it is."

"Wow, that's deep. For someone who's powers are based on emotion, you sure don't have a bright outlook on love. Bad experience?"

"Hey now....I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the annoying personal questions here..."

Violet just giggled and crossed her arms. "What's the matter...answer the question."

"I know my constitutional rights. I plead the fifth. No more questions please. Now can I have my cube back Lil Miss Nosey?"

"Fine, I see how you're going to be..."

Violet twisted the cube a couple times and tossed it back to Empath before getting up to look out the window.

"There you go....all done."

Empath looked down at the finished Rubik's Cube and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Man....shown up by a girl," he muttered under his breath.

Violet saw the mountainous terrain under them. They seemed to be circling overhead. Guess it wasn't long now.

"So Rick said you had some experience down here."

:Empath turned around and looked out the window behind him.

"Yeah, I've had a few missions around here. Not too many pleasant memories."

Violet turned around and sat back down.

"So that would be why you were so happy about coming here, right?"

"Yeah....I'm SO overfilled with joy," Empath replied sarcastically. "I wonder when we're landing."

All of a sudden the doors at the front opened and a man dressed in an army uniform popped out.

"We've arrived at our destination. You both ready?"

Empath turned and looked back out the window.

"Yeah, we're ready. So when we landing there Spanky?"

The man just laughed.

"Landing? Who said anything about landing?"

Empath turned in time to catch a parachute the man tossed him.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"Nope."

Empath looked over at Vi who already had her parachute on. Empath began to slowly put his on as the back of the plane began to open up. Obviously it was used for drops.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" Empath muttered under his breath. "Stupid, stupid me."

Violet and Empath walked to the back of the plane. Empath looked over the edge and down to the mountains below. They seemed so far away.

"Problem there?" Violet asked.

"Just a little one...I'm....deathly terrified of heights...."

Violet turned and looked back down at the ground below. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Hey, you remember that comment you made to me back when Rick said we'd be partnering together?"

"Yeah....but what's that have to do with anything right now?"

Violet reached over and grabbed ahold of Empath's hand and looked at him with an evil grin.

"Payback."

Violet took a leap out of the plane with Empath in tow. The man who gave them the chutes could only hear two things as they jumped out of the plane. What seemd like laughing and Empath screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Hero Worship

Mr. Incredible was amazed by the technology in the underwater craft that he and Paragon were riding to Nomanisan. High-tech, state of the art....looked like the government spared no expense. He couldn't help but to think about what this mystery man had planned for Syndrome's body. Cybernetics? He had heard a little about the lab before...supposedly they had dabbled with meshing man with metal...cyborgs they called them. Did this guy try to bring Syndrome back? Or the question is...did he? I guess he's find out soon enough as soon as they reached Nomanisan. For now, maybe he'd find out a little about his partner.

"So Paragon, how long have you been doing Super work?"

Paragon perked right up at being able to just sit and talk with his hero.

"I've been doing undercover hero work for the government for a few years now since the Super ban was lifted. By the way, the way you and your family totally destroyed that robot....awesome!!!"

Mr. Incredible just laughed.

"Thanks Paragon. Anyways, what's the name mean?"

"Paragon? Perfection. I try to make it a priority to do perfectly in everything I do, especially my shapeshifting."

"Ah.....so that's why that Empath guy made that modesty crack."

"Yeah...he and I go back a couple years. He started heroing for the government about a year after I started.He and I have never really gotten along. He just seems to have a problem with me being a perfectionist."

Bob could see why Empath could have a problem...heck, anybody probably would. Who likes a perfectionist?

"Anyways Paragon, why are you such a fan of my work? Why me of all people?"

"Well Mr. Incredible. It's a funny story. About twenty years ago, when my mother was pregnant with me...she was driving over a bridge when she was run off the road by a maniacal driver. Her car busted through the side of the bridge and was barely balanced. To tell the truth, it probably should have fallen off. She was in tears, thought her life was over. When she thought all was lost, she felt the car lift up and land back on the road. A Super saved my mother's life....and mine. It was you."

Mr. Incredible saved thousands of people in his early Super days. He briefly remembered the accident. While he was being so hard on himself for letting Buddy turn into Syndrome and letting all of those Supers die because of his mistake...because of him, another Super lived. Maybe this was his chance to redeem himself....

"I wanted to thank you Mr. Incredible. Thanks to you, I'm here. That's why I'm such a big fan. You're the reason I became a hero."

Ever since the nightmares began, Incredible started to lose sight on why he became a hero in the first place. Undoubtedly, he now remembered why.

"Thanks Paragon, you don't know how much that means."

A huge grin came over Paragon's face as Mr. Incredible said those words. A voice came over an intercom at just about the same time.

Now arriving at Nomanisan Island

Mr. Incredible felt chills come over him. This was the place it all started three years ago. The deaths of the Supers, Syndrome, the Omnidrome, Mirage, his family finally able to come out of hiding...Bob wasn't sure he wanted to come back here, but he had to. He had to find out what was going on. He had to find out if Syndrome...

"Ready chief?" asked Paragon.

Mr. Incredible finished zipping up his wetsuit and putting his scuba gear on.

"Ready...so the plan...we'll go in underwater and surface at the coast. We'll play it quiet until we can find out who is running the show here right now."

Bob saw that Paragon wasn't putting his wetsuit on.

"Aren't you getting ready?"

"I am ready boss," Paragon said with a load of confidence. "When I jump in, you follow and just hold on.

Bob looked down at the pool of water in the middle of the floor. He wasn't exacly sure what Paragon was up to. Paragon then took a leap, and in mid-air, shapeshifted into a dolphin before splashing into the ocean.

"Ah....smart boy."

Bob put his mouthpiece in and jumped into the ocean. He grabbed ahold of Paragon's fin and held tight as he swam as fast as he could towards Nomanisan. He'd find out soon enough what was going on. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought.


	6. First Contact

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I know I haven't gotten to what Helen/LiveWire and Dash/Swift have been up to, but I will soon. Promise. Those chapters just involve some major effects on the story so we won't go there yet.**

* * *

Violet began to quickly take off her parachute now that they'd reached land. If the bad guys didn't see them coming in, they were lucky. Even if they were, they couldn't take that chance. It was time to move and move fast. Violet examined the situation at hand. They came in close to the hot spot they were checking out. A hour, maybe two tops and they'd be there. She looked over at Empath who was more than happy to be back on the ground. Vi was still trying to figure out what his powers were exactly. Emotion based? Feeds off emotion? Feeds off them to do what exactly?

"You almost ready there sunshine?"

"Ehhhh....give me a couple more minutes. This is all your fault anyways."

Empath seemed to be laying over the top of a huge rock. Didn't look very comfortable, but from the sound of it, she knew what he was doing.

"You sound a little sick there. You going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be JUST fine. Don't worry about me, ok Ms. Let's Push Empath Out of an Airplane?"

Violet was about to laugh when she heard sounds coming from some trees nearby. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't about to take any chances either. Violet turned invisible and hid out of the way near some rocks. She should have said something to Empath, but he was a big boy. He could take care of himself....or so she hoped.

Empath pushed himself off the rock he was just getting so intimate with a minute ago.

"Yuck. Breakfast tasted SO much better going down...wait a second. Invisigirl? Where'd you go?"

Empath turned around to look for Invisigirl, but he didn't exactly get what he was looking for. He turned and ended up looking down the barrels of three guns. The guys holding them didn't look so friendly either. Empath, always the smart alec, raised his hand, smiled and waved to them.

"Uh, hi guys. You must be the welcoming committee."

They looked far from amused.

"Funny," replied one of them. "Here, let me tell you a joke of my own wiseguy."

"Um, can't we talk about this guys? Please?"

Before Empath could react, one of the men pulled the trigger. All Empath heard was a loud bang as he closed his eyes and awaited the impact of the bullet. It never hit. He opened one eye to see what was going on only to find himself surrounded by a purple forcefield.

"Uh, ok...how the heck did I do this?" wondered Empath.

"You didn't," someone whispered. "I did." It was Invisigirl.

Empath cracked a smile as the bad guys began to panic. They didn't know what to do.

"How the heck did he do that?"

"He's got to be a Super!!"

Invisigirl began to whisper to Empath again. "Ok hotshot. I'm about to let the field down. Let's see what you can do with those powers of yours. You ready?"

Empath could see the fear in their eyes. That's exactly what he needed. "I was born ready sweety. Let me loose."

Vi let the field down, but not before kicking Empath in the shins. "Sweety indeed."

Empath extended his arms out at his foes and opened his hands with his palms aimed out at them. They didn't know what he was up to...or what was about to happen. Empath concentrated on their fear...pulling it out of them and into his palms. He could tell they were completely creeped out...and he was loving every second of it. Empath closed his eyes, clinched his fists and lowered his head. The bad guys weren't exactly sure what he was about to do, but they weren't about to let him. They took aim and fired away, trying to take him down before he tried anything. Violet deflected each and every single bullet. All of a sudden Empath's head jerked up and a smile came across his face...not a normal one either, it looked pretty evil. Empath's eyes flew open and they were glowing with power. The bad guys were in the middle of reloading their guns when Empath decided it was time to make his move.

"Ok boys....you want to play...let's play."

Empath reached out towards their guns and let loose with a bolt of lightning from his hand. The electricity surged through their guns shocking them. All three of them dropped their weapons in front of their feet. Empath reached out again towards the weapons. He made them lift up into the air with a flick of his wrist and sent them flying away into the mountains. He took one step towards the terrified men in front of him and they took off running. A wall of fire exploded in front of them.

"Where you going boys? I'm not quite done yet. Invisigirl....catch."

Empath levitated one of the men into the air and sent him flying towards Violet. Violet put up a force field and the man went crashing into it, knocking him out cold. Empath then turned to the remaining men and grinned.

"Hmmmm....which one's next....eeny meeny miney..."

Before he could finish, Invisigirl appeared behind both of them and grabbed ahold of their heads. She then proceeded to slam their heads together, effectively knocking them out cold. The second they were down, Empath's powers vanished. Vi then walked towards Empath with a strut reminescent of her mother back in the old days.

"Sorry, I was getting tired of waiting for you to finish them off."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm impressed though. Electric powers, fire powers, telekinesis...you're full of surprises there Mr. Empath."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Depending on how powerful the emotions are that I absorb...I can pretty much do anything. The only problem is that as soon as my source is gone, so are my powers. Pretty much the only con of my powers."

"So, what do you think. Should we wait for them to awaken to interrogate them?"

Empath shook his head.

"Nope. Let's take care of this now. Well, I will at least. I'm not sure if a girl could handle it."

Vi was extremely irritated. "What's that supposed to mean???" she screamed at him.

"Nothing. Just need a catalyst."

Empath reached out and fed on Violet's anger. He then put his hand to one of the men's heads and closed his eyes. He opened them just as fast and pointed out towards a cave in the northeast.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

Empath took off running towards the cave. Violet wasn't sure what was up there, but she knew she'd find out soon enough. She wondered how the rest of the family was doing as she ran.


	7. Surprise

I apologize for the long time between updates. I had to pick up an extra job over the past few months with my move coming up at the end of the month. After the move is over and done, I'll have more time to update. If anything, it's given me time to come up with some story twists that will be coming up soon. Thanks for the patience.

"I see...maybe three...four guards tops."

Helen Parr surveyed the scene with a pair of high powered binoculars that she snagged before they arrived. The building was enormous, but time had taken it's toll on it. Busted windows, crumbling infrastructure...perfect place for a hideout she thought. Helen lowered the binoculars and began to think through a plan. She turned to check and see how Livewire was doing. The girl had been quiet on the whole trip out to Canada. Rick wasn't kidding...the girl was very shy. Most Supers use the costume as a way to let loose, to show a side of them they don't when their mild mannered alter egos are in charge. Helen had never seen the girl's alter ego, but she was pretty sure that there wasn't much difference. If she was going to crack Livewire, she'd better do it now. She'd need her to let loose if anything happened.

"Well," Helen thought to herself. "Here goes nothing."

Helen turned to face the girl again, but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Helen pondered.

Helen turned to find Livewire approaching the guards on her own. She reacted on instinct and swung as fast as she could towards the situation. The guards already had the girl surrounded.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" asked one of the guards. Livewire didn't appreciate the cocky tone in his voice.

"Lay down your weapons...I'm giving you one second."

The guards responded with a barrage of laughter.

"One..." Livewire extended her hand towards the guards and let loose with multiple bolts of lightning taking them all out right as Helen landed next to her.

"Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye," Helen thought to herself. Livewire approached the door to the building and slowly opened it. Helen started to worry about the whole thing. It was easy...almost too easy...

"Is something wrong Mrs. Incredible?"

Helen looked at the machinery that was scattered around the building. For a building that was in such horrid condition, everything else was kept in perfect shape.

"Something just doesn't seem right here," she responded.

All of a sudden the machinery sprang to life as the door behind them slammed shut. Helen tried to force it open, but it was no use. Livewire worked to short circuit the machines by blasting them with electricity..with no success. Helen started to feel dizzy and sick. She turned to find Livewire on the ground breathing heavily trying to pull herself up. It was no use...she collapsed. Helen made a last second attempt to break through the door...it was too late. It was all a set up. The last thing she'd see was the door opening as more guards scrambled in right before she passed out.


End file.
